Awkward One-shot
by DarkestThingInTheLight
Summary: Just a really short one-shot for your entertainment. I wrote this for a special someone. Len catches Kaito masturbating with his underwear. What will Len do? LenxKaito


**Okay so, I know I haven't been updating on my other story and I'm sorry. I've just been having a rough time.**

**So Here is a lemon, requested by a good friend(Aly3). This is my first time writing a lemon, so I don't know how I will do.**

**Disclaimer~ I DON'T OWN FUCKING VOCALOID GOD DAMNIT.**

* * *

_Len pov*_

"_Mhhmm. yes..God..Yes faster... Mmmm..._"

I woke up in my bed, hearing strange noises coming from Kaitos room.

I look at my clock, 12:30pm. Everyone should be asleep.

_What the fucking hell?_

I get up from my bed and put on my slippers, and opened my door. I glide down the hallway as quietly as I can.

After a few minutes of walking down this very very long stupid ass crack{A/N I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING} hallway, I finally get to Kaitos room.

I slowly crack open the door with my super ninja skills, and see him pumping his cock SUPER FAST with my underwear. He spit on his hand and rubbed it on his dick, making him arch his back and moan louder.

I widened my eyes and fell forwards causing the door to swing wide open.

Kaito looks at me just as he cums, screaming my name,"LEENNN~~~~"

I get up and slowly retreat out of the door. "Uhm... Sorry for um.. Bothering you.." I turn around and sprint back to my room.

I lock the door behind me and jump into bed, pretending nothing ever happened.

* * *

_Next morning*_

I slowly get out of bed, wasting as much time as I can. I'm going to have to confront Kaito today. And I also want him to wash my underwear.

I slug to the shower grabbing all my clothing to change into. I open the door, and see Kaito with a towel around his waist sitting on the edge of the bathtub. I look at his awesomely toned muscles and slightly blush. _WHY AM I BLUSHING?!_

"Len~ Let's take a bath together!~~"

Quickly, I turn around and close the door behind me. _I'll just shower tonight._ "Aww Lennn. Why did you reject me?~"

"No Kaito. Just no." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

_Time skip to school*_

RRIINGGGGGGGG!

FINALLY! LUNCH TIME! HEELL YEEESSS!

I grab all my papers and stuff it in my case and run out the door to my locker. I put my crap in my locker and suddenly feel a wet tingly feeling in my abdomen.

I

Have

To

PEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I quickly close my locker and start running down the, once again, very very long stupid ass crack hallway.

After around 10 minutes of running (I have a very big school) I stop in front of the boys bathroom.

Regaining my swag, I open the door and walk as casually in as I can. I look in the mirror first making sure my hair looks good.

A little bit of spike at the top? Check.

Unwrinkled shirt? Check.

Headphones hanging around my neck? Check. OKAY I'M ALL GOO- Wait.

Emergency banana? Check.

OKAY NOW I'M ALL GOOD.

I walk to the nearest bathroom stall and open it. I go up to the urinal and start unzipping my pants. You know the rest of the process.

I zip up my pants and open up the stall door. Too bad I couldn't open it up because someone was blocking it.

Just then I see a whiff of blue hair from a crack on the side of the door. "Kaito open the door please."

"..No..." He walked away to lock the bathroom door, and I took my chance to get out of the stall.

"Kaito what's going o-" I was cut off by him smashing his lips to mine.

I shoved him away a little bit,"Kaito what're you doing?!"

"..I love..you Len.." He whispers.

I stand there staring at him in shock. He took this chance to grab me and slam me against the wall.

He slipped his hand down my into my underwear, grabbing my erection. He slowly slid his hand up and down gaining a few moans from me.

"K-Kaito...Mnngh..." I exhaled. I looked up at Kaito to see him staring at me with lust filled eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up from the intense stare.

He suddenly stops jerking off my dick and slips my shorts and underwear off. I start unbuckling his buckle as he pulls me down for a kiss.

I shoved my tongue down the older boys mouth and explored furiously, trying to dominate his mouth. I slipped his pants down and ripped off his boxers, exposing his huge dick.

I kneel down and grab his erect dick and slowly run my tongue up and down his length.

"Mmmmm..L-Lenn.." God he sounds so sexy.

He grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the wall, positioning his cock at my entrance(the bum). "Kaito.. T-this is my first time like this.. P-ple be careful."

"Don't worry." He whispered in my ear as he plunged deep into me.

"AHH! KAITO!" I screamed in pain as he covered my mouth with his one hand and used his other hand to pump my dick.

"MMhfnnn.." I moaned as the pain faded and filled with pleasure.

"God Len.. You're so t-tight... I can't hold in any longer!" He said as he came in my ass. At the same time I came all over his hand and leaned on the wall for support.

I turned around and saw Kaito licking my cum off his hand,"Mm you taste good Len."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut it."

* * *

**OKAY! I KNOW IT'S REALLY REALLY BAD!**

**But**

**I still want you to**

**Revieww**

**review**

**REVIEW**

**doo ittttttt**

**Toodaloo~**

**DarkestThingInTheLight**


End file.
